Songfics
by xxEllieJellyxx
Summary: First chapter is "Mean" by Taylor Swift and involves Marley and Kitty. Please read and review! :D Chapter Two is "My Heart Will Go On" By Celine Dion featuring Finchel, songfics :)
1. Mean-Taylor Swift

**First attempt at a songfic.. hope you enjoy! Please comment with any song ideas if you want more chapters! :) **

**(Based on Glee's version of 'Mean by Taylor Swift-sung in season three by Puck and Coach Bieste.) Marley's POV (Set during "The New Rachel" episode….)**

I close my locker and turn to be met with a face full of blueberry slushie.

"There you go Honey Boo Boo!" some jock calls out as he saunters down the hallway, laughing with his friends. I sigh and, as I wipe some ice from my eye, start to walk towards the bathroom.

A group of Cheerios are coming up from the opposite end of the hallway and as I move out of the way, the one standing at the front-Kitty, I think her name is- pushes me to the floor.

"Oops-sorry Boobless!" she says over her shoulder as she continues to walk. "The getting up will be good exercise for you!"

I scramble to my feet and hurry to the toilets, fighting back tears. Thankfully there's no one in there. I peel off my sweater and take out a spare t-shirt from my bag. Second time it's happened today-new record! After I've changed my top I start to wash my clothes in the sink. I don't understand why they're always picking on people. It's just mean. As I catch sight of my reflection in the mirror I smile to myself.

'It's because they know that's all they'll ever be' I think, 'and they know that I'll be a star, and me and mom will have a huge house in some big city, and they won't be able to hurt us anymore.'

I wring out the clothes and put them inside my plastic bag with the t-shirt I had to put in there earlier. I hope they won't get me a third time-I haven't brought thing else I could change into!

I walk out of the bathroom with my head down hoping no-one will notice me. I'm sick of being called names and having all my flaws pointed out-making me even more insecure. As I turn the corner I see Kitty leaning against a locker with a footballer standing in front of her.

"Well then answer me you stupid bitch!" he says in a loud whisper. Nobody except me seems to hear. "You need to lose some of this weight. Look at your stomach!" he tries to lift up the top of her Cheerio's uniform but she moves his hand.

"Kyle-please." She says desperately. "Don't do this here."

"I can do whatever the hell I want-and don't you think you can tell me what to do!" He tells her, and gives her a hard shove before disappearing down the corridor. I walk over to Kitty who's gone very pale.

"Are you alright?" I ask, feeling concerned. Maybe this is why she's so mean- she herself gets pushed around and has been made cold.

"Not that it's any of your business-" she snaps at me, "But I'm fine. And if you repeat one word of that conversation, then there'll be stumps where your feet should be. Got it?" She turns dramatically and follows the direction that Kyle went in.

I watch her go and then continue to walk, shaking my head. Well I'm not going to continue this cycle of bullying-it'll end right now. 'Cause I'm not going down that road.

**Sorry it's very short! Thank you for reading! Please review :)**


	2. My Heart Will Go On-Celine Dion

**DEMI LOVATO IS GOING TO BE IN GLEE! WOOP WOOP! Oh my gosh I cannot get over it:') Anyway, thanks so much for your reviews/favourites/follows! Especially those who left ideas :)I was trying to decide which to do for this chapter when I saw "moonlitwanderer"'s review (Nice name by the way-do you often wander in the moonlight?) So this one will be "My Heart Will Go On." By Celine Dion. and it will feature Finchel. I hope you enjoy and please review if you want more and if you have any other song ideas which I'll do after the ones suggested for last chapter.**

**Rachel's POV**

"I love you Rach." He whispers, tucking my hair behind my ear. "You need to remember that, because I always will. Forever and always. Have you got that?"

"Forever and always." I repeat, smiling. His lips brush against mine as he leans in for a kiss. He places his hands on my hips as I wrap my arms around his neck. And, in that moment, everything seems to stop. We're sitting on the top of a grassy hill in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by chirping grasshoppers and singing birds, but I forget all of that. It's just me and him, and everything is so perfect.

He draws from me but I can tell he's doing it reluctantly. "We'd better get back." He tells me sadly. But I lean in again.

"Just one more." I plead softly, closing my eyes as I near him. But there's nothing there. My eyes snap open and it's like the whole world has gone dark and I'm tumbling down and down. I try to scream, but it's useless and instead, a scene starts playing before my eyes. It was that day, when I walked in and saw him lying there, still and motionless.

I wake up screaming and find myself in my bed, shaking and sweating and I look over at my digital clock to see that it's 2am. I sigh with relief, it wasn't real. I lie back down and turn, expecting to see him lying there but, of course, he isn't. Then, as I see a picture of us in a frame on what was his bedside table, it dawns on me: he isn't here anymore.

I squeeze my eyes tightly in a failed attempt to stop myself from crying but it's useless; it feels like my heart's breaking all over again. I turn back away from his side of the bed and try to sleep again.

It must have worked, because I soon feel a pair of loving arms around my waist.

"Rachel." He whispers gently into my ear. "You can't keep doing this- you have to stay strong. For me, please."

"But Finn." I reply. "I miss you so much, I can't go on."

"But you can." He tells me firmly. "And I know that your heart will at least. Even if I am still your moose."

"Muse." I correct gently, smiling through my tears.

"I know." He tells me. "But I wanted to see you smile. And you did, which makes me believe even more that you're strong enough to carry on."

"I love you so much." I say, trying my hardest to stop from crying. "Forever and always."

**2 years later..**

He's still in my dreams every night and it's nice, feeling him and seeing him. It's like I know he's still there.

And, as I brush my hair in front of my bedroom mirror, I smile when I catch sight of his picture grinning goofily up at me. I can do that, smile at his memory instead of crying. Puck and Kurt have helped me with that. They were like brothers to him, well Kurt pretty much was but you know what I mean. I still miss him every day but I've realised that he's right; I can go on and I'll always keep him in my heart. For ever and always."

**Thank you for reading-please review :)**

**I wanted to do some kind of tribute to Finn but it was hard as I couldn't stop crying as I remembered him so I don't think it turned out as well as I hoped :( And I don't know if I really stuck to the song so sorry :L Also, I couldn't help but include my favourite Finchel moment from this season and possibly of the whole season :) Please check out my new story: Triple Dog; Glee Style :D**


End file.
